The Son Of Angel
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Buffy goes looking for Angel, and is instead greeted by Connor. The son she never knew he had.
1. Dazed

Buffy Summers, resident vampire slayer, or more so, Head Slayer, was camped out with 1/5 of her Scooby gang in Scotland, after the cave in of Sunnydale, and it's personal Hellmouth. She was training the new slayers, with help from Xander and Willow, fellow scoobies, and best friends since day one at Sunnydale High School.

Buffy normally lived her life without serious commitment to a relationship, because of her job as the slayer. She cast away her love Angel, years before, and he moved to L.A to pursue his redemption. Buffy knew it was the right thing to do, and it would be safer for everyone.

While in Scotland, training the girls, Buffy was reminded everyday that she wasn't the only slayer anymore. There were girls all over the world being trained to do what she had been doing since she was 16. And all the reasons she had for avoiding a love life came to a crashing halt.

Vampires were no longer a singular threat. She had been introduced to so much bad, that being in love with a vampire seemed so low on the list of unfortunate mishaps in her life.

It felt like so long since she had seen Angel, and the itch to go check on him, to see if he was okay, was driving her crazy. She could barely focus on what the girls were saying to her during training. It was all a blur to her, and slurs of sound that meant nothing to her ears.

Xander and Willow watched Buffy's minor breakdown from afar. They had seen it before, and semi knew how to deal. They normally just kept their distance and let her deal on her own. This time it seemed worse than usual, and her phase outs seemed to be getting longer and longer, stretching through meals, and training.

After about 2 weeks of moping around, they approached her. They didn't even think she knew they were there, but they stated their case, whether she was listening or not.

"Buffs, Buffster, Buffling…" Xander said, sitting her down.

Willow patted Buffy's hair down in a motherly way, as they both sat beside Xander.

"Yeah, guys?" Buffy seemed oblivious to their concern.

"Uh, Buffy, we noticed you've been a bit, a, distant, lately." Willow chose her words slowly, and carefully.

Buffy nodded slightly, but her face crunched up anyways.

"We just wanted to know, " Xander cut in, "As concerned friends, if you're alright? If you need a break, or vacation, I'm sure the girls would understand."

Buffy didn't respond right away, and Xander figured she was slipping away into slightly comatose again.

Willow perked up, "Is it Angel?"

Buffy seemed suddenly awakened. "Angel? Where?" She said abruptly, looking around, as if just realizing where she was.

"Aha." Xander said, slipping back into the chair. He'd let Willow handle this. He never much cared for Angel, and wouldn't be suggesting a warm, cozy, reunion between Buffy and the "Dark Avenger" any day. Bad things happened when they got warm, and cozy. Xander was just more adamant about it than anyone else.

Willow rolled her eyes at Xander.

"Go see him Buffy. It's been a long time. Now that Spike has been gone…You've been alone, so to speak. You need to get out and around. Check on him?" Willow suggested.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered.

"Yeah?" Willow encouraged. Buffy could be agreeing to any number of things, but it was a start.

Buffy sat still a moment longer. Xander and Willow watched her intently.

"I'm going to see Angel." Buffy declared, as her friends let out their held breath.

Xander smiled, in a strained way. He knew there would be no talking her out of this.

Willow smiled, genuinely. "You'll say hi for us, won't you?"

Buffy nodded and walked out to her room, to pack.

Willow looked over to Xander, in an accomplished way, as he slumped a little over the couch. He knew he was right to leave it alone. He only wanted to see Buffy happy.

"We did the right thing." Willow stated, more to convince Xander thank anthing.

"And as long as it stays a good thing, I won't have to regret it. If she comes back with a horror story, or missing a limb, I _will_ kill him."

"I know."

Buffy didn't speak to many people, so no one really knew what she was doing, or where she was going. Xander drove her to the airport in the morning, and Willow stayed behind to watch over the girls until Xander came back. She thought it would do him some good to see Buffy alone before she left, but he didn't speak during the car ride. She seemed solely concerned with getting to Angel. She needed to see him. Now she was ready.

She spoke to no one on the plane.

She headed straight to his old headquarters, the Hyperion Hotel. She didn't know that himself and his scoobies had been working at Wolfram & Hart instead, and that now there were no scoobies.

She stood outside the building, assuming Angel would be inside because it was sunny outside. She prepared herself mentally for the meeting.

She swung open the door, and saw a boy, shorter than Angel would have been. His hair covered his face, as he leaned over the reception desk, writing something down. Another thing that threw her off, he had a sandwich beside him. This definitely wasn't Angel, because he didn't need to eat, but this boy didn't look like one of Angel's familiar scooby gang.

He looked up at the sound of the doors closing behind Buffy.

He scrunched up his eyes, trying to identify her. He stood up straight and faced her.

"Um, hi, can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone who works here." Buffy answered.

"No one works here. Well, I do, technically. If you're looking for Angel Investigations, they moved over to Wolfram & Hart."

"The law firm? Well, I'll go look there then-"

"No, no, they aren't there anymore." He interrupted.

"Well, where are they?" Buffy said, growing impatient.

"Everywhere. Sometimes they pop in here to check on me, but mainly they are out, helping the helpless. That old game."

Buffy sighed.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Conner. And you?"

"Buffy. The vampire slayer."

"Buffy…wow. I've heard a lot about you from my dad."

Buffy seemed confused.

"You're dad?"

"Yeah, Angel."

Then Buffy fainted.


	2. Frantic!

Son of Angel 

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is my attempt at reviving an old story. I liked this one a lot and I hope the old readers will come back and let me know what they think of my long awaited update.**

Connor panicked as Buffy's body hit the front steps of the Hyperion Hotel. He ran to her side and tried to revive her. Luckily for him, she came to quickly, having much experience with temporarily losing consciousness.

He reached out the place her head on his hand, but she was too quick for him. She caught his arm in mid-air and pulled his face inches away from hers.

"Pardon me?"

He was puzzled by her choice of words following a collapse, and showed as much on his face.

"What?"

"Your father! Who is your father?!" She sounded almost desperate to have misheard the conversation prior to her fall.

"Um…Angel?" At the sign of her panic, he yelled out, "or perhaps, I should lie until you feel better? It's uh uh Wesley! Yes, definitely Wesley." He said proudly, thinking that might solve the problem with this lady.

Buffy jumped up and began to pace.

"Let's start over." She started.

Connor was as confused as ever, but given his upbringing, he'd become at ease with puzzling plot twists and unknown information.

"Sure, yeah, start over shall we…" Connor said slowly, crossing the room and sitting on the round cushioned seat in the middle of the lobby.

"Angel gave birth to you, er, rather, a woman-"

"Darla…" Connor said.

"Gave birth to-WHAT?" Buffy screamed.

Connor realized he had said the wrong thing again, a moment too late. Obviously this woman knew more about him than he did about her.

"Two, vampires! Can't!"

"Oh no! There's a crazy lady speaking in sentence fragments in the lobby of Angel Investigations! This is SO not good! Uncle Lorne is going to freak out!" Connor mumbled to himself in a crazed manner, suddenly standing and circling the island at a frantic pace.

"Stop frantically pacing-you're making me nervous!" Buffy said.

"You're making ME nervous!"

As if on cue, the doors of the Hyperion swung open and the sounds of a jolly green demon swam in with them. He was on a cell phone chatting away wildly about contacts and contracts and barely noticed Buffy and Connor's madness.

"Yeah, yeah, I know babe, none of that mess with me! Oh, er, um, decapitation? Where in the world did you hear that sweet cheeks? Oh, it was one time…Listen I'll throw in a free coffee…I gotta go, we'll have lunch, hugs and kisses!" He ranted on and finally hung up the phone and placed his satchel on the counter of the lobby. Without glancing backwards he read the note Connor had been writing on the counter before Buffy had walked in.

"Connor, you know how Angel feels about you running this place without anyone else here with you…" he said in his most father-like tone, a complete switch from the voice he had been using on the phone. "And these assurances on the counter that you are alive, just make Angel more antsy…" He finally swung around after pulling a ceramic pig shaped bank from his satchel. However, the sight before him made him DROP said piggy. His mouth dropped in horror at both the sight and the sound of the bank crashing into pieces at his feet.

"WELL, _that_ was your gift from Peru, and THAT," he gestured towards Buffy, "Is a big problem waiting to inflict on my business and social life…No offense honey." Lorne said.

"Offense slightly taken." Buffy had her fists clenched, awaiting an attack on her person.

"Um this is Buffy. Do you two know each other?" Connor asked Lorne.

"Yeah long story kid."

"Isn't everything?" He sighed and inadvertently sat back down beside Buffy the psycho freak.

"Okay Mini-Angel Cakes, what did she tell you?"

"Next to nothing! She's been a raving lunatic for all of the 5 minutes she's been here!"

"Yes…well, I think I'm going to need a moment with miss panic." Lorne suggested.

Connor got up, but Buffy kept hold of his arm. "Where is Angel?"

"No need to worry, Uncle Lorney is going to sort all this mess out…"

"NO, Where is Angel!!!!" Buffy demanded.


End file.
